


I prefer not dying

by fluid_fanhuman



Category: Lost
Genre: Emotional, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, angsty sex, set after s1 where Charlie almost died, yk?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_fanhuman/pseuds/fluid_fanhuman
Summary: Charlie is quiet and kept to himself. Jack can't bare the small British man being like this anymore and goes to talk to him.





	

He had been so scared. Adrenaline had pumped through the doctor's veins as he saw him hanging there, unconscious, not even breathing. Charlie's head had been red, the rest pale white.   
So goddamn scared.  
After the incident in the caves where Charlie had come to rescue him with his Hobbit sized frame, which was actually kind of cute though, they had become close-ish friends since Charlie still was a lot with Claire.   
Once they were back heavy bruises started forming around Charlie's neck where the ropes had cut in deeply, hugging his throat like a collar. It wasn't pretty and Jack worried a lot about him. He didn't talk. Still felt responsible for Claire being captured. Jack made Charlie sleep in his cave so he could have an eye on the Brit.

At night he woke up to hear the dirty blonde man sobbing quietly into the layers of clothing they used as pillows. Jack sat up slowly, the sobs stilling immediately but the doctor just moved closer, coaxing the shivering body up and into his arms. He held the smaller one close, rocking him in his arms and shushed him, lips pressing against his temple to further soothe him.  
Charlie leaned into the tight embrace, shuddering and twitching as tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt so goddamn useless.   
"Save me."   
Charlie's words were nothing more than a whisper, looking up at Jack with helpless deer eyes and the whole image was more or less irresistible.   
"Charlie...you don't know what you're asking for."   
Jack said quietly and looked at him. He was familiar with the habits of homosexual intercourse but he never had it before. He'd seen some rape victims on his surgery table with internal bleeding. So there was a lot to do wrong and little to do good.  
"J-Just make the pain go away, Jack, please."   
Charlie was practically begging him and after a moment of hesitation, looking deep into the blue greenish eyes. Jack took a deep breath before he leaned in and cupped Charlie's cheeks, kissing him softly.  
His lips were no different from a woman's, maybe a bit rougher because they were split but Jack honestly didn't care because it felt and tasted good. Charlie willingly pressed himself closer, hands gently probing under Jack's tank top, he needed to be kept busy, to be seen, to be taken whole. The doctor responded by leaning into Charlie's small touches, letting him pull his shirt off slowly. He did the same with Charlie's jacket and the striped shirt he always seemed to wear. Probably because there was nothing else in his size. The thought made the taller man chuckle and smile quietly, the slowly dying fire making the other male's naked skin glow and shine.  
"You're gorgeous..."   
Jack whispered and ran his huge hands over Charlie's chest, pinching his nipples, coaxing a quiet moan from him. He smiled and leaned closer, kissing along the bassist's neck, cupping the small of his back, gently kneading the tension out of his muscles. Charlie tilted his head back and just let the feeling wash over him, quiet moans and whimpered spilling from his mouth which were easily covered by the sounds the fire made.

"P-Please Jack..."   
"What do you want Charlie?"   
The smaller male blushed decently, leaning into the touches but he didn't respond anymore. He looked around for some kind of lubricant, eyes stopping on the sun blocker. It wasn't the best but better than nothing. Charlie fumbled with Jack's belt, opening it before he opened and undid the fly of Jack's pants, pulling them down before the other could kick them off. It somehow surprised him to find Jack aroused and hard in his boxers, looking up at him with a blush. 

As their eyes met both of them stared for a while before Charlie leaned in to claim another kiss, leaning completely against him and feeling Jack with the whole of his body.   
Skilled hands knew where to press and where to pull to make Charlie relaxed and content against his own skin, naked bits pressing here and there against each other.   
"I..I want you Jack."   
Charlie whispered again, grabbing the sun blocker and pressed it into Jack's hand. It took the doctor a few seconds to get what he was implying and blushed a little as he understood. He kissed the bassist and opened the lid with a small -snick- sound, drizzling some into his hand. He swore he would never be able to look at sun blocker ever again, especially with the creamy white substance.   
Jack hesitated before he wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking slowly and moaning softly, blushing even more as he felt Charlie's eyes on him. This was so new, so odd, yet welcoming and warm. He felt needed and in a way that wasn't out powering him.   
He didn't even notice that Charlie had taken the bottle from him, working himself open slowly while he straddled Jack's thighs, moaning against the doctors shoulder. The doctor wrapped his arms tight around Charlie's chest, burying his face in his neck, kissing, licking, nipping on his already bruised neck it wouldn't make a difference anyways. A loud, shivery gasp escaped both of them as soon as Charlie's hot, velvety heat sunk down and around the enormous girth of the short haired man's cock. Both of them trembling and holding each other close for a while, cutting the silence between them with pants and breathless chuckles.   
"B-Bet you didn't expect this, huh?" 

Charlie smiled the first time in days and it made Jack's heart throb and ache for more, even though the small man was impaled on his cock at the very second. Big hands reaching down to grip Charlie's hips and help him start his grinding motions. Neither of them knew how much time passed between them like this but neither of them cared about it. It was sweet, slow, caring. But Jack also knew that they would never be able to be a couple outside of this. He loved Kate. And Charlie loved Clarie. But if Jack could have this one night, he sure as hell would have it.   
Changing their positions by pushing the Brit on his backside, seating his head on the pillows, Jack grabbed under Charlie's knees and bent his legs upwards, exposing him, seeing and taking him whole. The doctor flet the whole time as if he'd cum soon, so he fastened his pace, looking the whole time at his companion. Changing his angle and smiling as wrecked, cut of cries and whimpers began to flee from his Rockstar's mouth, covering his mouth with his own lips to block the heavenly noises slightly.   
"You like this." 

It was more of a statement than a question but Charlie keened any ways, panting and kissing his doctor back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Without much of a warning, both of them came and stayed hugging and clutching each other until dawn.


End file.
